Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 10
Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 10 is a fanmade season and sequel to Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 9, created by Kaiko Rimen. The winner of this season was Yazhu Song and Dixie Normous was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place before the final lip-sync. :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant entered the competition in Episode 8. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: ''"10's a Drag"'' *'Guest Judge:' OriMoxx & Kvng Dragon *'Main Challenge:' Create an outfit using unconventional materials. *'Mini-Challenge': Gold-themed photoshoot *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Beatrice Moran' *'Main Challenge Winner: Cinta Eko'' * '''Bottom Two: Rex Dionis & Tana White * Lip-Sync Song: All About That Bass by Meghan Trainer * Eliminated: Rex Dionis Episode 2: ''"Divas; The Rusical"'' *'Guest Judge:' Mariah Carey *'Main Challenge:' In teams, perform in a dancing, lip sync number about the divas of history. *'Runway Theme:' Glitter & Gold *'Mini-Challenge': Dance-off to "Call Me Mother". *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Ursula Demise & Alpha Angelos' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Ursula Demise'' * '''Bottom Two: Skye Winters & Tana White * Lip-Sync Song: Emotions by Mariah Carey * Eliminated: Tana White Episode 3: ''"I Kissed A Drag Queen!?"'' *'Guest Judges:' Ross Mathews & Kelly Clarkson *'Main Challenge:' In teams, act in a new parody prank show. *'Runway Theme:' Summer in the Sun *'Mini-Challenge': Create stunning headpieces from garbage *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Eris Twilight & Nymphia' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Betty Bangzer'' * '''Bottom Two: Alpha Angelos & Skye Winters * Lip-Sync Song: Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson * Eliminated: Skye Winters Episode 4: ''"Drag Beach"'' *'Guest Judges:' Nico Tortorella & Colton Haynes *'Main Challenge:' Act in the scenes for the new summer hit film; "Drag Beach". *'Runway Theme:' Stylish Chic *'Mini-Challenge': Drag up tutus. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Cinta Eko' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Choose the roles for the challenge *'Main Challenge Winner: Yazhu Song'' * '''Bottom Two: Sylvia Delphi & Eris Twilight * Lip-Sync Song: Style by Taylor Swift * Eliminated: Eris Twilight Episode 5: ''"Runway Duos"'' *'Guest Judges:' Marc Jacobs & Alessia Cara *'Main Challenge:' In pairs, run stunning runway shows as the main models. *'Runway Theme:' Feathers, Fur, Fringe, Oh My! *'Mini-Challenge': Sitting on a Secret *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Dixie Normous' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Pair up Queens *'Main Challenge Winners: Nymphia & Alpha Angelos'' * '''Bottom Two: Betty Bangzer & Dotty McQueen * Lip-Sync Song: Scars To Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara * Eliminated: Dotty McQueen Episode 6: ''"Queens of the People"'' *'Guest Judges:' Logan Browning & Kate Upton *'Main Challenge:' In teams, tackle improv as talk shows hosts *'Runway Theme:' Breast Dressed *'Mini-Challenge': Hung-men *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Yazhu Song, Alpha Angelos & Dixie Normous' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Yazhu Song'' * '''Bottom Two: Sylvia Delphi & Dixie Normous * Lip-Sync Song: The Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani ft Akon * Eliminated: Sylvia Delphi Episode 7: ''"Snatch Game"'' *'Guest Judges:' Daya & Lena Dunham *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Rainbow Fantasy *'Mini-Challenge': Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Alpha Angelos' *'Main Challenge Winner: Betty Bangzer'' * '''Bottom Two: Ursula Demise & Nymphia * Lip-Sync Song: Hide Away by Daya * Eliminated: Nymphia During critiques, Beatrice states that she's not being acknowledged and that she's deserves to be in top. In a state of frustration, Beatrice walks off the set and quits the competition. At the end of the episode, it's confirmed a new queen will be entering the competition. Episode 8: ''"Britney Jean Spears; A Toxic Rusical"'' *'Guest Judges:' Nicole Byer & Keiynan Lonsdale *'Main Challenge:' The queens must wow the judges in a lip-syncing, dance number inspired by Britney Spears *'Runway Theme:' Reptile Print *'Mini-Challenge': Slave 4 Ru (Photoshoot with a live snake) *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Diva Mousedes' *'Main Challenge Winner: Alpha Angelos'' * '''Bottom Two: Yazhu Song & Dixie Normous * Lip-Sync Song: Circus by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Dixie Normous At the beginning of the episode, it is revealed that Diva Mousedes will be entering the competition as an intruder. Episode 9: ''"RuWind Makeover"'' *'Guest Judges:' Kathy Griffin & Charlie Carver *'Main Challenge:' Makeover guests into drag daughters inspired by certain time periods. *'Mini-Challenge': Pants Down, Bottoms Up *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Betty Bangzer' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Pair up queens with drag daughter and assign time periods. *'Main Challenge Winners: Diva Mousedes & Yazhu Song'' * '''Bottom Two: Alpha Angelos & Ursula Demise * Lip-Sync Song: Kids In America by Kim Wilde * Eliminated: Ursula Demise Episode 10: ''"Freaky Ball"'' *'Guest Judges:' Victoria Justice & Taylor John Smith *'Main Challenge:' Create three looks from scratch; Gore and Glamour, Werewolf Realness & Demon Queen Eleganza Extravaganza *'Mini-Challenge': Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Yazhu Song' *'Main Challenge Winner: Cinta Eko'' * '''Bottom Two: Betty Bangzer & Alpha Angelos * Lip-Sync Song: Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis * Eliminated: Alpha Angelos Episode 11: ''"Final Four"'' *'Main Challenge:' Write and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "Sexy Drag Queen". *'Runway Theme: ' Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza *'Lip-Sync Song: ' Flashlight by Jessie J *'Top 3:' Betty Bangzer, Cinta Eko & Yazhu Song * Eliminated: Diva Mousedes Episode 12: ''"Grand Finale"'' *'Main Challenge:' Perform a solo lip-sync performance to prove why they deserve to be the next Mega Drag Superstar. *'Miss Congeniality:' Dixie Normous *'Top Two:' Yazhu Song & Betty Bangzer *'Winner of Kaiko's Drag Race:' Yazhu Song *'Runner-Up: ' Betty Bangzer * List of Lip-Syncs ** Betty's Lip-Sync Song: Bang Bang by Jessie J ft Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj ** Cinta's Lip-Sync Song: Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko ** Yazhu's Lip-Sync Song: Nasty by Janet Jackson ** Final Lip-Sync Song: Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield Trivia * The lip-sync assassins of this season are Alpha Angelos and Betty Bangzer. Alpha has sent home Skye Winters and Ursula Demise and Betty sent home Dotty McQueen and Alpha Angelos. * Sylvia Delphi is the second queen from Canada to compete on KDR after Carol Ava. * Ursula Demise is the first queen from Guam to compete on KDR. * Beatrice Moran is the first queen in KDR to voluntarily leave the competition. ** She is also the first queen not to attend her season's Grand Finale on KDR. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:KDR Category:KDR Season 10 Category:Kaiko Rimen